Two is Better Than One
by red6441
Summary: One Shot. Based on the song, "Two are Better Than One by Boys like Girls. Takes place after season 3 episode 11. Sookie saves Eric from the sun. Will Eric make it?


Two is Better Than One

by red6441

This is a one-shot fanfic that I thought about after seeing episode 11 during Season 3. This is my first fanfic, but I love reading everyone else's stories. Eric and Sookie have took over my life! LOL! My musical inspiration for this piece was a Boys Like Girls' song Two is Better Than One. Thanks for letting me borrow it. Spoilers for all books and TV show. No beta. Sorry for any mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the True Blood Characters. That right belongs to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Please do not sue!

Sookie started to come too as she heard Bill yell out her name. "Sookie, Sookie, Please wake up, said Bill." "Pam, I have to give her my blood." "She's going to die!"

**Sookie's POV**

I slowly set up and had the most horrible headache. I turned to see Pam crying and looked up to the monitor. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My heart was pounding so loud in my chest I thought it was going to jump out of my body. "Pam, how could you let him go out there?" "We have to save him, I cried ,as tears rolled down my check." "Sookie, "Pam said." "Don't go out there." "I have to save him Pam!" "I can run out there and stake Russell." "Then you and Bill have to help me drag Eric back inside here." "I know it will hurt, but you've got to help him." "I can't let him go not now." "Sookie, Pam said, He has commanded me not to go out there." I couldn't go even if I wanted too." "Bill, if you have any feelings for me at all then you must help me save Eric." I untied Bill as Pam broke off a chair leg so that I could use it for a stake. I ran outside and before Russell knew what hit him he had a stake through his chest and he was gone. I looked over to Eric. I'm not sure if he had realized what had happened. "Eric, Eric, its me Sookie!" "Please Eric wake up!" We're taking you back inside Fangtasia." "Russell is gone." "Eric your safe! I'm safe! You've done it" "Eric, Don't leave me!"

**Eric's POV**

I was burning but I think Russell was burning faster. It doesn't take long for an older vampire. For once I was glad that Russell had 2,000 years on me. It was weird, here as I lay dying the final death, all I could think about was Sookie and the kiss we shared in my office just a few hours earlier. Then I thought about the first time I'd every laid eyes on her. I knew the moment she walked into Fangtasia in that white sundress with the red blotches that she was special. In my final moments I dreamed of Sookie in that dress and all the ways that she got under my skin. I remember thinking I must be dying because vampires don't dream.

(Sookie and Bill drag Eric back inside Fangtasia. He is dead to the world. Pam rushes over and gives Eric her blood. Only time will tell if he'll heal.)

**Sookie's POV**

Eric lie there in the basement of Fangtasia. I didn't know if he would make it our not. "Pam, Can I stay down here with him?" "I know you need your sleep." "You and Bill should go sleep in the coffins." "I just want to be here if he wakes up this evening." Pam said, "That's fine Sookie." "You have earned my trust." I know the master would like it if he knew you were here."

**Eric's Dream**

(Eric flashes back to the first time he saw Sookie in the white sundress walking into Fangtasia.)

_**I**__ remember what you wore on our first day_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought hey_

_You know this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

(Eric thinks back to the maenad attack and the way he looked at Sookie. Even in all that pain she still asked for an apology. I remember the words I told her, "Angelic Sookie, vision of love and beauty. I am prostrate that the wicked evil maenad violated your smooth and voluptuous body, in an attempt to deliver a message to me."

I remember back to that first taste of Sookie's blood during the maenad attack. I remember saying to her that it was worth ingesting the poison.)

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

**Sookie's Dream**

(Sookie is remembering the way Eric covered her when the bomb went off in Dallas and the taste of his blood when she sucked out the bullet. She recalls that first night she dreamed about Eric being in bed with her. At the time it seemed so real and natural.)

_I remember every look upon your face,_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_And finally now, believing_

(Sookie then thinks about walking up on Bill and Eric in the cemetery and Eric telling her good bye. She thought about how her heart sank at those words.)

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Well maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

_Yeah, yeah_

(Sookie starts dreaming about the first time she laid eyes on Eric. Flashback to seeing Eric on his throne at Fangtasia. )

_I remember what you wore on our first day_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought hey_

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

(Sookie flashes back to the kiss in Eric's office just before they were interrupted by Pam and the way he was rubbing her cheek as he and Russell drake her blood.)

_Oooh I can't live without you_

_'Cause baby two is better than one_

_There's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_

_And I've figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two, is better than one_

As the sun sets, Eric and Sookie both sit up from the bed and look at each other. Eric knows now that he can't live without Sookie. He is tired of being alone and only thinking about himself. Sookie knows she's in love with Eric, but will they tell each other the truth?

_Two is better than one._

Just how I thought the season should end. Oh, an Mr. Ball could you please play that song in the season finale?

Please review and be nice!


End file.
